Mr Wier
He is the husband of Mrs Wier and the father of Jennie Wier. Early Life Born to rather stuffy family in West Sussex, Mr Wier was always a free spirit and not wanting to conform to his family ideals, he left home wanting to become an artist despite having absolutly no talent for it. While at a post modern art exhibit he met a fellow inspiring artist and married her making her become Mrs Wier. He soon became an art dealer as well trying to flog his work as well as hers. Due to her being even more crazy and having liberal ideals, the pair decided that the only way they could really fulfill themselves was for them to live in a commune in the countryside where Jennie Wier who is more stable than the pair was born. Jennie started to go to school in Grasmere Valley and through her insistance the Wier's eventually came to Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Mr Wier, Mrs Wier and Jennie all move to Grasmere Valley and Jennie is happy that they moved to live in an actual normal town as it were instead of at commune that she was brought up in The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #68-72 Dead Famous #68 Tale of Mr Wier Mr Wier is constantly painting the same picture which is always bought by that of Kelly Defrisse. Due to this he thinks his art is amazing even though everyone else says it is rubbish. When Jennie over hears Kelly she wants to warn her dad that his art isn't any good but never gets the chance. At the end of the story Kelly has managed to gain an idea on how to make Mr Wier's paintings worth something. #69 Tale of Kelly Defrisse Kelly realising how her paintings could make a fortune if the artist was dead, she along with underground figure and good friend Carol May Lynn attempt to try and kill Mr Wier. They tried all sorts like poison, pushing him over a moving car, attempting drowning and also starting a fire in the vain effort to try and kill Mr Wier who still didn't expect anything was happening to him. Their last plan was to take Mr Wier on 'summer holiday' where in fact that they would leave Mr Wier out in the desert for him to die. Only then did he finally realise his life was threatened. #70 Tale of Dac Shane Mr Wier begins to see things while he is in the desert. When he sees Dac Shane who is in the desert looking at the stars, Mr Wier first kicks him in the crown jewels to seee if he is real. Once establishing that he slashed the tyres in the car also to see if they were real. They were but with Mr Wier having slashed the tyres there is now no way of either Dac Shane or Mr Wier getting back from the desert. #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Mrs Wier and Jennie recruit many in the town to see if they can find Mr Wier before it is too late. James Dontos II seems to have discovered both mr Wier and Dac Shane but it seemed he may have found both of them dead. Or has he? #72 Tale of Gina Kelly Gina Kelly spreads the rumor around that Mr Wier and Dac Shane who also went missing in the desert that they are dead. However it is clear this information is erroneous as both are found very much alive with Mrs Wier, Jennie and James Dontos II accompany them back from the desert. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 17 I Know Where It's At Mr Wier is painting and watching paint dry which is one of the places where Christina and Regina takes Devon and the Prescot gang as they claim that's where the party is. It is clear however it is not the case as watching the paint dry is very boring.